In efforts to produce extremely high speed computers, the size of the electronic devices used therein has been more and more miniaturized so that now there is a need to provide a means to connect multi-thousand contacts on one millimeter spacing or grid. Further, such a connector must have accurate contact positioning over relatively large areas; e.g., six square inches and possess extremely reliable, transmission line quality signal carrying capabilities. Therefore, it is now proposed to provide an electrical connector capable of being produced in extremely small sizes and having compound contact surface wiping and an enhanced electrical transmission function. It is further proposed to provide area array connections through the use of many of individual connectors of the present invention.